ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Only One Curtis: Part 2
After Curtis thought he beat his evil clone, more Bad Curtis start attacking all over the places. Can Curtis stop them, before Bad Curtis reveals Curtis' true identity. Plot The scene shows Azmuth and Curtis in Azmuth's lab. Azmuth is fixing Curtis' Omnitrix. Curtis: So, what now Azmuth? Azmuth: I wonder what Albedo is up to now. After you defeated Blood Curtis, he escaped. Curtis: Yeah, what ever did happen to him? Azmuth: That's what I'm afraid of. The scene changes to space and shows Vilgax with 6 Blood Curtis's Vilgax: The Omnitrix will be mine. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows Vilgax aboard his ship with 6 Blood Curtis's Vilgax: Curtis 1 and Curtis 4, you will create a distraction, which will lead to the Omnitrix-bearer and Azmuth trying to stop you guys. The final four blood Curtis will then follow. All Blood Curtis: Alright! They all hit their Omnitrices and transform into Big Chills. Vilgax: Now bring me the Omnitrix. All Blood Curtis: Yes master. All of the Big Chills fly out of the ship and then land where the Omnitrix was originally found. Big Chill 1: What now? Big Chill 4: You and I are suppose to create a distraction. Hits Big Chill 1 on the face. Big Chill 2 and 3: Oh, that was cold! Big Chill 5: Freezes the legs of Big Chill 2 and 3. Can we get to work!? Big Chill 1: Not if you keep on freezing the team 6. Big Chill 5: I AM FIVE!! Big Chill 2: Five years old? All Big Chills except 4, 5, and 6 laugh. Big Chill 2, 3, 5, and 6 all time out. Big Chill 4: What kind of distraction should we make. ????: Hey! Curtis 14 then jumps out of the bushes and readies his Omnitrix to fight. Blood Curtis 2: Well that was easy. Big Chill 4: How long have you been there? Curtis 14: Long enough to know that I can defeat you guys by myself! Good thing Azmuth sent me on this mission. Curtis hovers his hand over his Omnitrix and transforms. Curtis then becomes super skinny and about withers away from existence. His skin turns white as a ghost and a black track line grows all of his body. He has one purple eye. His legs form together and create an floating tail. The Omnitrix resides on his left shoulder. Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak!! Blood Curtis 5: Attack! Big Chill 1 attempts to freeze Ghostfreak, however, Ghostfreak phases through the ice. Ghostfreak then possesses Big Chill 1 and deactivates his Omnitrix from the inside. Ghostfreak then phases out of Big Chill 1 as Big Chill 1 reverts to Blood Curtis 1. BC1's Omnitrix then starts to short circuit. BC1: What did you do to my Omnitrix? Ghostfreak: Deactivate it. BC1's Omnitrix then blows up, also destroying Blood Curtis 1 in the process. BC3: No, buddy! BC5: Now that he's out of the way, now we can fight! BC4 and 5 both hit their Omnitrices, with BC4 turning into Overflow and BC5 turning into Jack-O-Flame. Ghostfreak: Alright, then- He hits his Omnitrix, transforming into a white tiger alien with orange stripes. Rath!! Lemme Tell Ya Somethin' two of the "serious" Blood Curtis's, Rath is going to take you down! Rath charges at Overflow but Overflow sprays water at him, scaring Rath which makes him run in fear. Rath: That was so not called for! BC2: It's Villain Time! All versions of Curtis stare at him. BC2: What, like how Curtis says, 'It's Hero Time', well I say, 'It's Villain Time!' BC2 then hits his Omnirix, transforming into Upchuck. Rath then charges at Upchuck, grabs him, and throws him into Overflow, turning both of them back into dust. Rath: Wait a second, a hard enough blow destroys them. Jack-O-Flame then throws a fire ball at Rath, but Rath dodges and the fire hits a tree, catching it on fire. Rath: Aw, come one, I just replanted those trees after I''' did that as Jack-O-Flame! The fire spreads more until it reaches a giant tree which then falls right in the direction of Rath. '''Rath: Uh-oh! ---- Rath hits the Omnitrix, transforming himself into Fasttrack and dodging just in time. Fasttrack: See ya copy-cats later. Fasttrack then runs away. Jack-O-Flame (BC5): I want him found immediately!! BC6: Who says we should listen to you?! Jack-O-Flame (BC5): reverts to BC5. Well, what a surprise. This is the first time I've heard you speak Blood Curtis the 6th. BC6, out of anger, transforms into Way Big and easily disintegrates BC5. He then reverts back to normal. BC6: Now that he is out of the way, it is just you and me, BC3. BC3: Nervous. Yes, master. The scene shows both BC6 and 3 hiding out in the soccer fields. BC3: Why are we hiding on the soccer fields??? Soccer's boring. Curtis shows up behind them. Curtis: I beg to differ, I once liked a girl who plays soccer. BC6: Too bad you won't be liking anyone soon when I'm through with you! Curtis: Yeah, that doesn't make any since. Curtis hits his Omnitrix, however, blue lightning comes out of it and Curtis transforms into a short, hairy creature. Curtis: Who is this? What kind of Alien Life Form is this. Hm, maybe ALF should be his name. The Omnitrix shoots more lightning and ALF transforms into a tall, skinny crystalline alien. Chromastone: Chromastone! This guy is good! Chromastone then shoots a very powerful beam of energy that destroys the stands and falls on BC3, easily disintegrating him. Chromastone's skin turns white and his crystals become cyan-like color. Chromastone: Hey! I can't shoot out any lasers anymore. As Chromastone is confused, BC6 smiles evilly and tampers with his Omnitrix, successfully changing his appearance. He now has an all black shirt and pants, a purple Omnitrix, shorter, black hair with grey sides, and a black fingerless glove on his Omnitrix hand. He also has a scar on his left eye. Chromastone: Huh, what did you do?? BC6: I changed my appearance, I am no longer a Blood Curtis nor a copy of you. I am Kurt Blood!! Chromastone: You do realize you didn't change much at all. Kurt Blood: That's not the point! Now that I'm free from being Blood Curtis, I can betray Vilgax. Kurt Blood suddenly teleports away. Chromastone: Weird. ---- THE END Events Major Events *All the Blood Curtis' are destroyed, save for one, Kurt Blood. *Chromastone and ALF make their debuts. Minor Events *Curtis now knows that there are many Bad Curtis clones. *ALF is now locked. Characters Heroes *Curtis *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Blood Curtis (x6) *Kurt Blood Aliens Used By Curtis *Ghostfreak *Rath *Fasttrack *ALF (First Appearance; Locked) *Chromastone (First Appearance) By Blood Curtis's *Big Chill (x6) *Overflow *Jack-O-Flame *Upchuck *Way Big Trivia *Kurt Blood now exists, and he's going to beat up of Vilgax, so that'll be fun/ *I actually did like a girl who plays soccer. Category:Episodes